


Original Works I'd Like To Share

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, College, Emotional Manipulation, Ghosts, Horror, Manipulation, Meta, Monsters, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Fiction, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, School, Secret Identity, Talk Shows, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Summary: this is me, taking a break from writing for fandoms and sharing worlds and stories ive created in my own mind! i hope you enjoy them, because id love to make more.some might be short, some might be long, either way i hope its good! heads up though, because most of these are gonna horror.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Fashionable

There's a well-known being that has taken over the world. Well, not really in that sense. I meant more in the fashion community, and it's slowly starting to become more of a public topic. You see, there is a mysterious model who found their way into popular magazine covers. Vogue, Cosmopolitan, you name it, this being has been there. However, this being has been confirmed many times to be not human. When interviewing the companies about it, they claim this thing walks in and threatens them until they do what he wants, which is to just be on the cover of that specific brand. Yet he never makes a sound, most of the poor people who work there were too terrified that something bad would happen to them, so they just do what they say before they turn to... drastic measures. Its motives? Still unknown. And that's when they started appearing. They were super pale, almost sheet white. They had no ears and no face, and on their face, there was only a black slash of a line. Nonetheless, if they were human, they'd be normal when it comes to their body. The body was strangely human like, despite their unnatural face. It appears to be more masculine than anything else.

So, soon enough, it began to circle around that this guy was just... appearing. And it interested people. People on the internet would call him "sexy" or "hot." Some fools even made "stan accounts" for the thing. In the end, they were all playing it off as a joke. Like it wasn't real, and was "just a publicity stunt." But I can assure you, this thing is real, and this thing is dangerous. I've been starting to notice that more popular models have begun to go missing, disappearing from the public eye and not telling anyone where they went. Now, that in itself could just be pushed off as a different crime, if it weren't for the fact the next time you would see the creature, it would be wearing that missing person's brand clothes or the last thing they wore when featured.

The weirdest thing about this is that no one has any notice about this! Not the fans, brand dealers, the managers of these people, nor even magazine companies would comment about any of the sudden disappearances, or even notice them! The only thing that they do comment on is "how fashionable he's become," which began a whole theory on which human model could behind it. But they're all missing the bigger picture here: these big models are missing, and could very likely in danger. Which means, I have to do something about this. I have to. Or else, who will?


	2. classroomboy_

There is a boy in classroom 6B.

  
He is a strange boy.

  
Everyone knows this, and they tend to stay away from him.

  
He is, in fact, often bullied for his strange tendencies.

  
However, I don't think he's strange. Just misunderstood.

  
It all started when he was in the 3rd grade. It was all fine for him, he had a few friends and was an average student. Nothing too bad, you see.

  
That is, until he got a crush on a girl. 

  
Her name was Yua Airi. She was the "cute" one in class. All the boys had a crush on her, which soon included him. 

  
They met on accident.

  
He was late to class, so he was in a rush to get there on time. That's when they ran into each other, literally.

  
How stereotypical, right? Two bump into each other and it's love at first sight, it's overused. But believe me when I say that things went downhill from there.

  
The boy thought, one day, that winning her affection would do the trick.

  
So he went to his local toy store. For the small amount of Yen he had, there were two options.

WHICH ONE DO YOU BUY?  
>[BUNNY] [BEAR]

The next day, he went to her classroom. 3C. She was there, of course, and he offered up his gift.

  
[DENIED]

  
He was ridiculed by his classmates, and made fun of. "Why would you think that would work, stupid?" He remembers one saying.

  
He cried a lot.

  
A year later, she would be forced to move to another school.

  
He never saw her again.

  
That might've been a petty reason to be bullied for, but next year it would only get worse.

  
Still heart broken, he would sit alone in class. He couldn't stop thinking of her, he barely payed attention to class anymore.

  
He was so desperate for friends, for love. He felt so alone. He just wanted to be liked, that's it.

  
But then, he met another girl.

  
She was an upperclassmen by two years, and to him, she seemed so cool. She was confident in herself and he envyed that.

  
For the longest time, he looked up to her like a big sister he never had. 

  
However, she was not a... good influence.

  
She was always known to get into fights with other students, harass staff, bully younger children, and all around known for being violent to everyone on school grounds.

  
That didn't stop him, however. 

  
DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?  
[NO] >[YES]

  
Maybe he was just desperate for a friend to stay by his side. Maybe he grew attached to his only real peer.

  
Nonetheless, he promised to himself to always be there for her. To always help her if needed. To ignore the wounds he would gain during the night. Because that's what friends do,

  
Right?

  
Eventually the school year was coming close to an end, everyone in his class talking about their summer plans and promises to keep close contact.

  
He found a note in his locker.

  
"I need your help. Wait for all the students to leave, then come to classroom 6B at 7pm. This could be life or death."

  
He thought of this vague and threatening note as a good thing. She saw his worth. She needed his help, and he was completely willing to give that to her. She's a friend in need, and he's always  
happy to help friends.

  
He did as he was told. He waited back in the bathrooms, watching to see if everyone was gone. Occasionally, there would be a hall monitor but other than that, he was in the clear.

  
He began slowly to walk his way through the empty halls of the school. It was so surreal, usually he would see these halls with buzzing personalities and happy conversations. 

  
Now, it was all empty. Devoid of life and happiness.

  
As he turned the corner, he saw the sign above the door. "6B." He was there.

  
He quickly made over to the door and slowly, but surely, opened it.

  
What he was greeted with was not a happy sight. Not a sight any elementary student should ever have to see. Not one ANYONE should ever see.

  
The room was covered in blood, head to toe, and in the center he saw her. She was blooded up to, looming over something he couldn't see.

  
He was terrified. But he couldn't let his friend down, could he? He slowly made his way towards her.

  
She turned around, and greeted him with a smile. That's when he got a look at what she was standing over.

  
It was a corpse. The body of a student he didn't recognize. Probably an upperclassman, if he had to guess. The body was mutilated beyond recognition. The student's eyes were lifeless and cold  
as it stayed still, mortified. He couldn't tell you which of the wounds was the one that killed them, even if he tried.

  
He wanted to scream, he wanted to call for help. But this wasn't about his friend anymore. This was about his safety. He was scared, he knew what she was capable of. So, when she asked for  
help with disposing the body, he didn't hesitate.

  
It took a long time, considering how we was not a fit kid at all. However, before long they made it to the dumpster behind the school. He was so ready to be over with this. 

  
But, then one of the hall monitors found them.

  
He pointed his flashlight towards them, and demanded to know what they were doing. The hall monitor ran up to them, since he noticed that one of them happened to be covered in blood.   
However, before he could say anything to the older man, she took out a gun and shot him dead in the head. It was so quick, all he could really feel was blood hitting his face.

  
He still remembers the way his glasses fell. The monitors' glasses went flying away, if you asked him, it would give him a laugh. Nonetheless, he was petrified. She killed right in front of his eyes,  
and he could remember her muttering a passing comment about how much more work this is for them.

  
She let him go after. She didn't even tell him to stay quiet, she thought he would just do it by default. And he almost did. But when he ran back home, his parents were rightfully worried about  
the blood.

WHAT DO YOU DO?  
[CONFESS] [STAY QUIET]

[...]

>[CONFESS]

One thing led to another, and now that school girl is facing life in prison.

  
I still can't help but feel bad for the poor kid. I had to read about him in the case file before getting assigned to this school. To go through those traumatic things at such a young age, I   
couldn't ever imagine how scarred the poor kid is.

  
...

  
It's almost time, isn't it?

  
6:58pm, I read from the clock across the room.

  
When he was leaving his final class for the day, I saw he was carrying a note.

  
Another victim, perhaps?

  
But, who can it be?

  
Who WILL it be this time?

  
DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?  
[YES] [NO]


	3. The Laugh Track: Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bizzare tv show suddenly reveals itself, and someone stumbles upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a prompt ive been working on for a REALLY long time (i think ive worked on it since july), and ive been really struggling with it. so me posting this now is making me really happy. i hope you enjoy it.

There is this weird tv show that would play at 11:00pm, really close to midnight. I remembered one time I accidentally stumbled across it when I was pulling an all-nighter. It was styled like a talk show, with a well-dressed cheery older man (maybe in his 60s or 70s) as the host, who always wore a wide smile. He always seemed so familiar to me, I tried countless times to try and think of his name or if I knew his face, but I could never truly tell. It was always on the tip of my tongue, though. The episode started like so; he would be sitting at a wide desk, giving a wide grin to the camera and says, "Hello, citizens of this world! Welcome to my show." He makes a big gesture to his entire studio, before putting his hands on the table. "Here, we have gotten a wonderful contestant to come on for today! He's from a small town in Wisconsin, where he works at a bookstore. Please, welcome on our dear friend, Jon Marshalls!" He stands up and makes his way over to the other side of the room, stock applause would be playing as the camera follows him to where the guest would be standing. Jon Marshalls was giving a light smile, giving a few waves to the crowd that looked almost embarrassed, if not awkward. When the applause dies down, the host continues. "How was your trip here, Jon?" Jon chuckled, "It was alright, I'm so glad to be here tonight." The host simply nods, his toothy smile still showing. It was almost eerie. "I'm sure you are! Please, come have a seat." That's when the two would go over to where the host's desk was, and a seat would now be right next to it. The guest would take a seat, and the host would begin, "Now, tell me, how's life in Wisconsin?" Jon stuttered, "Well, it's alright… It just gets boring from time to time, y'know? Nothing really happens there." The host would chuckle, "Well, I guess that means you're lucky then!" 

Then there comes laughter. You can tell it's fake, just a laugh track. However, that doesn't stop it from still being... uneasy. There was something up with those laughs. I could never put it together, but even Jon seemed to know something was up. His face showed concern. When the laughter died down, the host would talk again. "I suppose you would like to know what's going to happen today, wouldn't you?" Jon smiled, "Maybe!" There was no laughter at his joke, just a dry chuckle from the host. "Today is going to be a guessing game," he continued, "The rules are simple: 2 of the 3 phrases I'm going to say are two legitimate facts or truths of this world," He began. He always had a weird way of explaining things... Never saying the name of the country, not even calling it Earth! Just... "this world." It was always odd. "However, one of them is going to be a lie. It is up to YOU to find the lie, and extra points will come if you correct it!" Jon nodded, "Okay! I'm ready, sir." The host let out a hardy laugh, "Please, there's no need to be so formal!" He got up, and walked to the front of his desk. "Now!" He exclaimed, pulling out a bunch of white cards, facing away from the audience. There wasn't even a name on the cards, like normal game shows. "Let's begin!" He looked down at the cards and began to read aloud, "The heads on the infamous Easter Island have bodies hidden underneath the surface, the hottest spot on the planet is Ecuador, and humans are the only mammals that can blush." Jon took some time to think, then responded. "The second phrase is incorrect!" The host smiles, "Is that your final answer?" Jon nods, "Yes, I'm completely confident in my answer." The host laughs, "Alright, well, let's see the results." And then, a loud *ding!* came from above, and applause came from the audience. Jon gave a smug smile, as the host waited for the audience to quiet down. "Yes, you got that right! Now, would you like to try your luck for some extra points, and tell me which part of the world *is* the hottest?" Jon shrugged, "Sure, I'll give it a show." The host nodded, "Alright, what do you think it is?" "Bandar-e Maheshahr." He quickly responded. The host began to chuckle, "Okay, judges?" *Buzz!* There was a small "aw" from the audience. Jon let his head fall. "Hey, don't worry about it too much. You still got the first question right. Can we get a round of applause for him?" And on cue, clapping came from the audience. 

The host got up, "Alright, it's time for an ad break! We'll be right back in a moment!" After a short music break, it cut to some normal ads. After it cut, I thought how weird what I watched was. It was unsettling and cheesy at the same time, how was that even possible? I knew I had to tell my friends about it. So, I grabbed my phone and texted to my best friend:

(Hey, you up?>

<yeah, what's up?]

(Are you watching tv rn?>

<no… why would i be?]

(Well Im asking because the weirdest show just popped up>

<huh? what is it?]

(It's…

That's when I realized it didn't at all say a name during the entirety of the beginning. Which was for sure odd, but I compromised.

(Go to channel 39, you'll see it>

I put the phone down, and looked around for a bit. God knows how long these ads are nowadays. My eyes wander around the living room. Pictures on the wall, peeling paint, a small lamp on a desk I bought from Ikea… Yup, that's my home. But then, I heard a loud banging noise. I quickly turn to look at my front door. That's where it was coming from… I quickly got up and began slowly walking to the door. I peeked through the window on the front of it, only to see no one there. I rolled my eyes, thinking at the time of it being just some teenagers pulling a prank on me. I wouldn't be surprised. Suddenly, I heard the music come back on and I quickly went back to my place on the couch. 

The camera puts focus back on the host, "Hi! Welcome back. Jon just got through the first of the phrases, and has rightfully earned himself some points. But now it's time for the next few phrases! Will he get them correct, or will he--" Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I got a text back.

<uhhh, i don't see the big deal? it's just some drama show.]

...What?

(Uhm, well rn there's a game show on. Are you not on the right channel?>

<...]

<no, this is the right channel. channel 39.]

Huh… That's odd, we both have cable. So why can't he see this?

(You're not fucking with me, right Kev? Cause Im being serious when I say this show is weird af>

<nah man, im being frank here. this is just some old soap opera. its cheesy, but not something to text me at 3am over.]

"What..?" I said out loud. I went to text him again, but then I heard a *ding!* come from my tv. My attention went back to that.

"Wow! Jon, you are on a roll right now! A three answer streak! Well, can you keep it up with the final round of phrases?" The host pulled out his final set of cards. "Alright, are you ready?" Jon nodded, "I think so!" The host grinned, and read off the phrases. "Your hometown is nicknamed the Boy's Town after it's original occupants in 1887, your bookstore has been open for 15 whole years of your life, and your girlfriend has begun to lose her original feelings for you." You could see the exact moment all the color drained from his face. Jon looked around. To the off-screen audience, to the camera, and back to the host. "...E-Excuse me?" The host turned his head, "Hm? What is it Jon?" He stood up from his chair and gripped at the edges of the host's desk. "Is this a joke?" He angrily asked. The host simply scoffed, "A joke? No! You have to pick from those phrases, Jon." Jon looked stressed out, like he was about to have a breakdown and punch the host at the same time. The host must've noticed this, and chuckled. "I don't see the problem Jon, it's just a couple of phrases." At this point, I'm starting to get freaked out too. Sure, knowing about where the guy lived and worked was normal to mention, but this girlfriend stuff came out of nowhere. I was still in shock. Jon seemed to be too, but eventually he sat back down and gave his answer. "... The first one." The host smiled once more. "Okay! Took you some time on that one, I know. But let's see if it was all worth it!" The host looked up.

Silence. 

…

*Buzz!*

The negative buzzing noise rang throughout the studio, and through my living room. Jon completely looked out of it. He was completely drained of all life the moment that noise played. Saying he was despairing would be an understatement. Was he going to cry? It was difficult to say, but it seemed like he would. However, completely ignoring Jon's reaction, the host continued, "...Oh, man. I'm sorry buddy! Guess your streak is over--" 

But suddenly, my tv starts to glitch out. At this point, I was too hooked to find out what would happen to him. I sprung up and quickly made my way to the tv. I tried hitting it a couple times, but nothing worked. The last thing I saw on the screen before my tv shut off was the host's smirk.

This wouldn't be the last time I saw one of his episodes, but this was definitely the last time I saw Jon. The next morning, I went searching for any records of him. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing. It was like he never existed. My friend, Kevin, did not believe what I had to say, chalking it up to the whole thing being a joke on my end. It frustrated me, absolutely, but it's not like I needed him or anything. I completely planned on doing my own research on this guy and his whole show. Who is this guy? What's up with the bizarre show? What was he getting out of this? Is this show more sinister than I thought? 

As it turns out, it totally was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is actually going to be an on-going. stay tuned for part 2 ;)


	4. Marlon and the Symon's Haunting (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon goes to Grandson State College, when all of a sudden a murder comes about on campus. And he just so happens to meet a victim. However, he isn't the brightest bulb in the shed. Can he find this ghost's killer, or will he lose his mind trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! i am back at it again! so good to be here, and i hope you enjoy this. im planning on making more to this story, for sure

_He was on top of them, he was all over them. Their lips crashed into each other's, as hands began to feel across each other's bodies. Things were heating up, and quick. He thought the two of them were finally going to take things further, like he always wished he could. However, they had a different idea of what they wanted. He broke from their embrace for a moment, to take his own shirt off, before returning back to the lovemaking. As he was going lower and lower on the other's body, they were reaching for something in their side table. Right as he was about to take their pants off, their voice pierced him. "Hey… Look at me." He, of course, had to appease his lover's wishes. He turned his head up to them. Right as he did, he could suddenly feel a pain in his chest. He fell back with a yell, looking at the source of the pain. A knife that went right through his left pec. Shocked, he fell frozen at the sudden realization of what their lover had done. 'How could they do that? I trusted them…' He looked back up to see a devilish smile on their lover's face. That was… probably what hurt the most._

Marlon awoke in a startle. He looked around his room, to get a grip on where he was. His room… his desk… his tv… his books. He sighed, falling back into bed. This was the 5th time he had a nightmare. Just this month, too. He was starting to get tired of them. Of him getting drenched in sweat, of him fearing for his well being, hell, even his life. He was tired of it. He wanted to lay in bed forever, and fade away into nothingness. He could feel it coming… 

Then, his alarm sounded off. He let out a loud groan. He leaned up again and hit the snooze button. With that, he forced himself out of bed. He had to get himself ready for college. Today, he had an exam to do, and a project to present. He hoped the professors would give him a break, considering spring break was coming soon. But no! They can't have that, can they?

He looks into his closet, and puts on what he thinks will make him look good. That means it's just a t-shirt, an old trench coat that was handed down to him by his Dad, and black pants. He couldn't even have time to eat, not that it was a problem. He often would go hungry. So, he grabbed his bag, grabbed his keys, and prepared to leave. He took one more look at his room, then left.

\---------

"... Often times, we as humans, have shown many times in history to seek to be better than others. We seek power, to control and overcome." Mrs. Fischer told the class. "That has led many people to do horrible things. Dictators, authoritarians, people who wish only to rule and be better." Marlon wasn't paying too much attention. It was the last class of the day, he just had to bear with it until it was over.

Looking around at the room, he could see his fellow classmates. Some people he knew, most he didn't. He had his eyes on one in particular. Jessica. She was a nice girl, shy, but Marlon found they had very similar interests. He's had his eyes on her for a while, but hasn't mustered up any reason to talk with her. However, he was determined that at some point, he would talk with her. And maybe they could get to know each other better? Some would probably tease him, call it a crush, but he'd say it was just an interest. And he loves exploring interests.

Soon, the bell rung, and they were all free. The kids packed their things, and prepared to leave the class. "Remember to do the essay I assigned tonight! Due by 11:59, don't turn it in late." Everyone ignored it in passing, and went on their way. Marlon walked through the halls of the campus, he watched as people went in and went out. Some people would stay behind for clubs, but he has no real reason to since he didn't have any. Soon enough, he was almost near his dorms. However, something caught his eye.

When looking across the many alligned dorm buildings, he could see the entrance to the building nearest to his was blocked up with police tape. Curious, he went closer to get a better look. There was a cop in front of it, talking incomprehensible into a radio. Marlon walked up to the cop. "Woah woah hey, you can't get in here buddy." The cop quickly told him. "I'm not sure if you heard, but the people in this building have been referred over to the old dormitory until the investigation is over." "Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what in the world happened over here?" Marlon asked. "I'm not supposed to disclose details… let's just say, there was an event that led to the unfortunate demise of one of the students here." Marlon's eyes widened, "There was a murder?!" The cop dodged his gaze, "I said what I said, I'm not giving any more information than that."

Marlon could easily tell that was the truth. The cop avoided the question, so what he said must've been right. There was a murder… that happened right at this college. God, that's scary to think about. Anyone at the college could've done it. There could very well be a murderer who's walking beside others to classes, even with Marlon! Well, he knew he couldn't get a name out of the cop, so he couldn't know if it was someone he knew. He was pretty much satisfied with what he found out, so he quickly turned around and made his way over to his dorm.

And there he was, back in his cold, lonely room. He was grateful for it, if he was being honest. It was his last year at the college, so he got a room all to himself. It was better than being stuck with someone he didn't like. He threw his bag down and fell on his bed. He knew he had work to do, but he was so tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt, he did have an alarm for a reason. So, discarding the clothes he wore today to the floor, he pulled the blanket over himself, and went to sleep.

…

Huh, that was odd. He felt… really warm. Not just the cozy warm, it was like there was an added heat. The added heat… _of someone._

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust, and found someone was looking right back. This person, a male, had no pupils in his eyes, it was just pure white. He was deathly pale, and had fluffy/curly brown hair. He looked… almost embarrassed. Flustered, and confused. Like he was trying to do something, but it wasn't working. When Marlon finally came to, he screamed. This clearly startled the person on top of him. He yelled as well. Marlon tried to get away, but he was weighted down by… well, the person on top of him.

So, he yelled, "Who the hell are you?! Why are you in my dorm?!" "Uhm…" The person stuttered, "That's a good question. What am I doing here?" He looked around the room. "This isn't my room. I don't know what this place is." Marlon stared at him. "Are you serious?" The person looked back at him, "Yes! I swear, this is _NOT_ what my dorm looks like… But hey, at least it's a dorm. I'm probably not too far from mine." Okay, now Marlon was confused. "Hang on… You go here? To this college? Grandson State College?" The person nodded, "Yeah! That's it!" 

Well, that explains it. He was probably some high kid who got their dorm room wrong. Although he was sure he locked the door… "Ah, okay, well do you want me to help you get back." He offered that for two reasons only. He wanted him to leave quicker, and it was dawning onto him how… **_close_ ** he was to him. It was… weird. The person in response leaned up quickly, getting off him. "Yeah! That'd be great!" However, that revealed two things about this mystery person.

He was shirtless. That was appalling, but not as bad as what he saw next. He had a cut in his chest. It seemed fresh, like a stab wound. Marlon was alarmed by this. "Holy shit dude! Are you okay?!" He gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" Marlon leaned up and pointed at his chest. "You've got a huge ass cut!" Giving him a skeptical look, he looked down. His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh." was all he could comment. 

Marlon, confused by his lack of panic, went to check the wound. "Seriously?! This is a big deal--" He was going to go off on this stranger, but when he went to touch the wound, to see how deep it was, his hand… _went through his body_ . _It phased through him, as if he wasn't there…_

…

The two were silent. Marlon… _was scared._ He was confused… but it hit him then. Something he thought was impossible, but turned out to be true, just by this man's... existence, especially in this state.

**_He was a ghost._ **

He quickly jumped back, seeing that the ghost's expression didn't change. "W-What the hell?!" He screamed. The ghost looked up, making eye contact with Marlon. "What, is this… not normal?" He asked, with the most confused tone Marlon ever heard out of someone. Marlon was baffled, "No! This is **NOT** at all normal!" He exclaimed. "Oh." Once again, that was all he could say. 

"Seriously, why are you not more stressed about this?! You're literally DEAD!" This was becoming more annoying than scary and stressful. Meanwhile, this spirit was nonchalant. "Well, that answers a couple questions I had…" Marlon sighed, "Look, you're obviously back from the dead for a reason. So why are you here? In **_my_ ** room? I don't know you, at all." 

The ghost thought. "I'm not too sure… But I didn't even know I was dead for a bit! So, maybe, I think I need to find out why." Marlon turned his head, "Why…?" "Why I'm dead! I was fine and dandy, until, y'know, I wasn't! So I wanna at least find out what happened." Marlon took that into consideration, "That is often the main reasons souls come back… At least in the movies." The ghost gave a smile, and nodded. "Then let's do that together! Mister…"

"Oh, Marlon. I'm Marlon. Do you… remember your name?" The ghost nodded again, "Yup! My name's Jack!" "Jack…?" "Jack Symon!" Huh, it almost sounded familiar… like he heard it before. But he's not sure where. "Well, where do we begin? Do we have any leads??" Jack asked, appearing to be impatient, when it came to the answers he wants. 

Marlon took a moment to think, and said the one and only thing he could come up with. "Well… there was a dorm building that was blocked off because it was a crime scene. Perhaps we should look there first?" Jack put his head in his hand, to show he was thinking. "Hmm, yes… That does seem like a good start. Alright! Let's go!" Suddenly, he grabbed Marlon by the arm, and pulled him up and out of bed. "Wait wait wait! Hold on! I didn't mean _now_." 

Jack turned back to him, confused. "What else did you mean then?" Marlon pulled his arm out of Jack's grip, (he was surprisingly strong.) "It's almost 3am," He points at the clock, "It's the middle of the night, I'm not dressed, and I want to go back to bed! I'm not going to go out now, so you're going to have to wait." Jack pouted, "Aw man… Well what am I supposed to do until then?" "The hell am I supposed to know? Maybe you can wander around, go somewhere, just leave me alone and let me sleep."

Marlon quickly got back into his bed, pulled the covers over his body, and closed his eyes.

…

Jack suddenly got on top of him again, and was wrapping him in a hug like embrace. He yelled again, "What the fuck! What are you doing now?!" Jack looked at him, not moving. "I've got nothing better to do, so I'm resting as well." "Well, not in my bed! This is borderline spooning!" Jack furrowed his brow, "Well where do you want me to sleep? On the floor?" Marlon tried to shift away from him, "Preferably, yes!" Jack frowned, "Rude." " _Oh my god…_ " Marlon grumbled to himself. This was going to be a nightmare. Not only was he helping a dead guy, but he was annoying as well. Just perfect.

"... Hey, at least put a shirt on!"


End file.
